Cloud computing is location-independent computing, whereby shared servers provide resources, software, and data to computers and other devices on demand. The term “cloud” is used as a metaphor for the Internet, based on the cloud drawing often used to represent computer networks. Cloud computing describes a supplement, consumption, and delivery model for information technologies services based on the Internet, and can involves over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources. One key characteristic of cloud computing is that the computing is “in the cloud” e.g. the processing (and the related data) is not in a specified, known or static place(s). Details are abstracted from consumers, who no longer have need for expertise in, or control over, the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them. This is in contrast to a model in which the processing takes place in one or more specific servers that are known.
In some examples of cloud computing, one or more of the aforementioned resources can include a printer, which can be referred to as a cloud printer. In such a situation, nearly any computing device connected to the computing cloud can print to the cloud printer.